


In Exultation [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [17]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Eve, Churches & Cathedrals, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is cold, dark and clear and bracing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exultation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in exultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010732) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



****

**Length** : 00:03:05

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qjq1mgwi1v92mby/Sleepy%20Hollow_In%20Exultation.mp3?dl=0) (5.7 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v7h0v9nsw9868vz/Sleepy%20Hollow_In%20Exultation.m4b?dl=0) (5.9 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to dogeared for blanket permission and to kalakirya for awesome cover art!
> 
> Recorded for lunate8 for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2014.


End file.
